


Help the Helpless

by ashes_at_midnight



Series: Love is Never Wise [30]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 05:19:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2569586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashes_at_midnight/pseuds/ashes_at_midnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Helpless missing scene</p>
            </blockquote>





	Help the Helpless

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was watching ‘Helpless’ the other day and decided to twist things a little bit. Angel decides to follow Buffy when she leaves his house, to make sure that she gets home safe. Slightly AU

Help the helpless

 

All night I knew that something was wrong, she wasn’t her normally bubbly self, she was remorse and distracted, and when I offered her a chance to spar she turned me down with a wary glance.

She had never turned down a sparing session before, she always loved them, punching and kicking and letting out all the troubles of the day on me, and I could deal with that just fine.

So when she got up and gave me a smile I offered to walk her home. I had never bothered to ask her that before either. I knew that she would have given me the deadliest stare and kicked me flat on my ass. But something made me ask.

I saw her hesitate; she was actually considering my offer. Then she shook her head ruefully and gave me a small smile, telling me that she would be ‘fine’ and not too worry. I almost rolled my eyes, but restrained myself just in time.

I waited a few minutes after she had left before I grabbed my coat and followed her, she might think she was ok, but my gut was telling me that something bad was going to happen.

She was easy to track, a bobbing sun in a starless galaxy. I hopped from rooftop to rooftop. Keeping far enough away that she would have a hard trouble sensing me, and people, even if they were the slayer hardly ever looked up, they focused on what was around them, what was on the ground, not what’s on the rooftops above.

I crouch low and wait for a second as she pauses and crosses a street, her arms wrapped around her body against the cold bitter wind. I jump from the roof when the building become sparse and keep to the shadows as she walks down the side of a large park. On the corner are three men. They are older, in their mid to late thirties and even from across the street I can smell the alcohol on their breath. The taller, fatter one leers at my girl, smirking and burps “Hey, how much for a lap dance sugar!” he calls to her. His friends laugh and jeer rudely and I see Buffy duck her head and hurry past.

I growl softly in the back of my throat and as Buffy duck’s out of sight I drop down from the building and walk towards the men. They stare at me, the look on my face making them pause. Then one of them laughs, “Hey mate! You should have seen the sweet little ass that just walked past!” he whistles.

I growl again softly “She’s my girl” I tell them quietly before I lunge forward and grab the man by the front of the shirt and throw him into the nearest wall. The fight is over quickly, the men lying on a heap in the floor, all out cold, bruises from my fist’s quickly forming on their skin. I look down at them, impassive and shrug before I turn around and walk away, following Buffy’s trail.

I run down the street, following her scent. I jump a chain-linked fence and stop suddenly, my nose twitches and I snarl softly. I take off in a run, up ahead there is a shocked, fearful scream. _Buffy_ I snarl again and quicken my pace.

I round the corner, a hedge blocking my view. I jump over it and land in a crouch on the other side of the hedge. There, a few feet away is Buffy, struggling in a vampire’s strong grip. He is tall and bulky, his face showing the demon within. Curiously he is dressed in a white jacket and track pants. Looking like he just stepped out of a mental institution.

Buffy’s eye fill with hope when she sees me, and the sight of her relief chills me. Never have I seen Buffy so relieved to see anyone! I hate it. The vampire growls at me and I snarl back angrily, crouching down. “Buffy? You ok?” I ask her, never taking my eyes from the vampire who grips her tight.

She nods frantically. I glance at her and try and tell her with my eyes that everything is going to be ok, that I’m going to get her out of this.

I lunge forward, moving faster then I ever have before, I grab Buffy, pulling her from the vampires grip and push her behind me. The vampire is not as fast as I am, it takes him a few moments before he even realised that Buffy is no longer in his grip.

“Hey!” he yells “She is mine!”

“No” I snap angrily “She’s mine!” I lunge forward again, hitting the vampire in the chest and sending him crashing to the ground. I grab the stake in my pocket and advance on the prone vampire.

Buffy grabs my arm, stopping me. I look down at her startled and she shakes her head “Don’t” she tells me

My eyebrows lower in confusion “Why?” I ask “Buffy I need to dust him”

She shakes her head at me “I have to do it” she tells me, her eyes are hard and determined as she pleads to me. I pause as I realise that she does need to do this, she needs to beat him, even with her strength gone. I nod “Ok” I murmur, putting the stake back in my pocket.

Before the vampire could get to his feet I grab Buffy’s hand and pull her away, running down the street, almost carrying her away from the other vampire. She is breathing hard, and stumbling every few steps. I hear the other vampire running behind us and curse quietly. I turn a corner; there is a chain-linked fence in front of me, the same one I jumped before. There is a small hole in the wire, just big enough for Buffy to squeeze through, I push her towards the opening and she crawls through, I jump the fence, grabbing a hold of the top and vaulting the fence to land on my feet on the other side.

I grab her hand and pull her along, we run out of the alley onto a road. A car coming along breaks suddenly and swerves, stopping beside us. I see it is Giles; I rush forward as he throws the door open “Get in” the librarian screams at me. I waste no time, bundling Buffy into the small car and squeezing in beside her. I start to slam the door closed when the vampire reaches us and tries to grab me. “Go, go, go!” I yell at Giles. He hits the gas and the car shots forward; I kick the vampire away, sending him tumbling to the pavement as I slam the door closed.

I take a deep breath and turn. Buffy is huddled next to me, squeezing into a small ball. I take her hand “It’s going to be ok” I whisper.

She nods slowly and turns to Giles “Are you going to tell me what is going on?” she whispers. He swallows nervously “Lets get you safe first, then I’ll tell you everything I know”

“Yeah, safe” she mutters in disgust.

I glance at her again, I can feel her shaking. Her mouth pulls into a hard line. I don’t think she has ever felt this scared before, this vulnerable. She doesn’t like it and I can’t blame her. It must be a shock, loosing her strength, losing everything she holds dear. I squeeze her hand.

All I can do is be there for her, let her fight, and watch her back.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Well what do you think? It’s slightly AU but I think this definitely works better, and Buffy still gets to kill Kralic, which was one of my fav things about this episode! Please review if you liked this, next chapter will be the last chapter.


End file.
